


The Prime Numbers Cafe

by browneyedgenius



Series: A World of Numbers and Formulae [1]
Category: mathematics - Fandom
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, math fanfic, numbers with personalities, numbersverse, sweet fluffy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: 12 never dreamed that she'd find her other half at the Prime Numbers Cafe. But 18 was handsome, funny, and so sweet, and she just couldn't help falling in love with him.
Relationships: 12&18, 12/18
Series: A World of Numbers and Formulae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136750
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The Prime Numbers Cafe

“One black coffee?” 12 asked, smiling bashfully at the customer. He’d been a regular at the Prime Numbers Cafe for a month now, and his order never differed. 

The customer simply nodded, his dark, long hair obscuring his deep, brooding eyes. He placed a credit card on the counter. 

12 nearly swooned, he was so handsome. His eyelashes were dusted with silver, a growing trend among the millennials of their axis. His jawline was trapezoidal, his eyes were in the shapes of perfect conics. Each of his actions were perfectly methodical, and so absolutely flawless. 

12 decided to take a chance. Her heart beating nervously in her chest, she looked up at him.

“What’s your number?” 

His eyes glanced up towards hers, and heat flushed her pale cheeks. “It’s 18.”

And his voice, his  _ voice _ was like silky caramel; it was the softest sound 12 had ever heard, yet powerful nonetheless. 

“You?”

12 didn’t even register his question. She was slack-jawed, stunned into silence. 18’s mild annoyance, however, brought her straight back to reality. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m 12!” Her smile was embarrassed. “Sorry.”

18 made no reply, but he trained an expectant gaze on her. 12 gazed back, losing herself in his eyes. Were those  _ stars _ she saw in them?

18 cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, my coffee?”

Realization flooding her, 12 almost tripped over her feet in an effort to make her way to the coffee machine. “Just one moment!” she yelled back, her red hair flying into her face as she turned. 

“Black coffee, black coffee, black coffee,” she muttered to herself under her breath. “Where the heck are the coffee beans?” She could still feel 18’s eyes trained on her movements.

Finally, triumphantly, she found their special variety of beans in the right angle corner of the coffee shop. She reached for them, pulling them out, and-

They spilled all over the floor. 

12 buried her face in her hands. Really? One conversation with 18, _just_ _one_ , and she was already reduced to a mess. 

18’s concern did not make it any less mortifying. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice completely neutral. Looking back towards him, 12 noticed a twinkle in his eye that wasn’t there before. It shouldn’t’ve been possible, but her cheeks flamed even more. 

“I-I’m fine,” she stuttered out. “But your coffee’s not.” 12 sighed disappointedly. “Now you’ll have to wait, like, another five minutes!”

“Hey, five minutes isn’t so bad,” he reassured, seeing her distress. “I’ll be fine.” Clearing his throat, he continued, “and it isn’t as if I have bad company.”

12 could only stare in shock.

>+<

18 kept coming to the cafe after that, and 12 was starting to doubt that it was only for the coffee. Sure, Prime Numbers’ drinks were good, but they weren’t  _ that _ good. At least not good enough for a single person to order 25 cups of the same black coffee, in the same morning, too. 

(Well, unless he had a caffeine addiction. But 12 was the optimistic type.)

And so one day, two months into their friendship (if you could even call two people standing awkwardly and blushing at each other friendship), 12 dared to ask him a question. 

“Hey, 18,” she started, folding her hands tightly together to mitigate the nerves. “Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?”

18 gave her a brilliant, amused smile. “Aren’t we already?”

12 followed his eyes around the shop, and her cheeks reddened. “You know perfectly well what I mean,” she said, grinning back at him, laughter in her eyes. 

18 relented, laughing. “Yeah, I do. And I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke but I have formed an emotional attachment to these characters so expect more fics about them in the future.  
> Humorously yours, M


End file.
